Loving You Through
by LovingLana
Summary: After a big gulp, she started ranting about all the paperwork that had piled up over the weekend. She had been so occupied that she hadn't noticed the tears steadily streaming down Regina's face… or the fact that her mother was the one consoling her. She sat her glass down gently and glanced from her mother to her wife. "Regina?"


The smell of cleaning supplies used to excite Regina. Walking in the door to a clean house gave her a feeling of accomplishment and a sense of peace, allowing her to enjoy her precious time with Henry and a glass of red wine after he was in bed for the night. The smell of a clean house was comfort, until it wasn't… Now the smell of cleaning supplies made Regina think of the hospital. The germs floating invisibly in the air and the thousands of medicines being shoved down people's throats. The radiation, the chemo, the cleanup of vomit. She cringed at it.

Snow hadn't stopped cleaning since Regina had walked in the door. She was scrubbing the stovetop, the counter top, all of the dishes were neatly placed in the drying rack. The floor had been freshly vacuumed. Regina sat at the counter, admiring the perfectly ripe banana sitting in the fruit bowl. So yellow and so full of life… until in one hour the brown spots would begin to appear and slowly but surely the banana would turn to brown mush and be tossed into the trash.

"Snow…"

"This place never feels clean enough," she remarked as she found an invisible stain and started scrubbing at it. "Maybe if David would learn to clean up every once in awhile…"

"Snow…" she tried again.

Snow stopped in her tracks, the scrubbing sponge finally getting a break. She looked at Regina, and suddenly felt awful for not being a better friend. She could tell by the way Regina's shoulders slumped, the slight hint of pink her cheeks, and the unusual quietness that something was wrong. "I'm sorry," she said.

"There's something I really need to tell someone and… you're my friend and I-I really need to tell you." She avoided eye contact, maybe it would soften the blow.

"Regina, I'm all ears."

She took a breath and closed her eyes, imagined she was anywhere else but in Storybrooke. Anywhere else. She swallowed thickly. "I have cancer…. Stage three breast cancer." She kept her eyes downcast, unable to look Snow in the face.

Silence.

Regina had been hearing a lot of that lately. The deafening silence that had kept her up at night for the past four days. She hated it.

"I found out about four days ago… I've tried to tell Emma but, I just can't…" damn it, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I just can't bare the look that I know is going to be on her face." Her small frame was shaking now, eyes still staring at the floor, that ridiculously clean tile. She jumped as she felt a warm hand against hers.

"I will be with you when you tell her," Snow said gently, "if you want. You can't keep this from her… she deserves to know and you deserve to have her by your side through this."

"I know," Regina whispered, "I know… I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah."

"What did your doctor have to say?"

Regina felt better now that this burdening secret was finally out in the open. She felt like she could breathe again. "I have another appointment in three days… we are discussing a lumpectomy and then possible radiation therapy."

Snow nodded, her mother senses kicking into over drive. She knew she couldn't break down, not now. She had to keep it together for Regina, and for Emma. They were both going to need her to be strong. "You know you won't have to do this alone."

Regina forced a smile, "I know."

Snow looked to the clock and noticed that it was five after one, Emma would be arriving at her loft at any minute. "Emma will be here any minute now."

Regina squeezed Snow's hand and nodded, telling her everything she needed to know in that one small gesture. Not even seconds later did Emma come barging through the door.

"Ugh, you would not believe the day I have had!"

"Hello," Snow greeted.

"Hey, Mom. Regina." Emma pecked Regina on the cheek, her usual routine when she first came home from the station. She made herself at home and opened the fridge, searching for anything to quench her thirst. Ah, orange juice. She pulled the carton out and poured herself a glass. After a big gulp, she started ranting about all the paperwork that had piled up over the weekend. She had been so occupied that she hadn't noticed the tears steadily streaming down Regina's face… or the fact that her mother was the one consoling her. She sat her glass down gently and glanced from her mother to her wife. "Regina?"

A shuddered breath escaped the brunette's lips and Snow gently rubbed her back. "I'm here," she offered.

"Regina, what's going on?"

"Um… there's something that I need to tell you… but, I'm scared."

"Just tell me," Emma said lightly, "you can tell me anything."

"I found a lump in my breast about a week ago… I went to the doctor to have it checked out. It's breast cancer… stage three." Regina watched the blood drain from Emma's sweet face and she felt a punch in her own gut for being the cause of it.

"That's… that's… we're going to get through it," she said. "I'll be right by your side through every step. What's the plan? Surgery? Chemotherapy? What?"

"Emma, slow down," Regina sighed, "I don't know the details yet… I have another appointment Thursday to discuss what we will be done."

"I'll take off of work."

"I'm going to go pick Henry up from school," Snow offered, "feel free to stay as long as you need."

Emma took Snow's spot next to Regina after she had left. She took Regina's hand and could feel how cold she was, how her hands were slightly trembling. She could tell that Regina was scared. She pulled the love of her life close to her, brushed her fingers through her hair and planted her lips on the top of her head. "I know you're afraid… I am too but, I'll be there for everything, okay? You never have to be alone in this."

Regina nodded, and leaned into Emma more, if that was even possible. "We have to tell Henry…"

"We will. We can tell him together."

"He will worry," Regina said, "you know how he is."

"He'll worry, yes but, he will want to help."

They were quiet for a moment. Regina had her ear pressed to Emma's chest and she could hear the steady rhythm of her heart beating. The comforting lub-dub that was sounded like a lullaby to her ears. She never wanted the sound to fade. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma whispered, "so much."


End file.
